Present shower cubicles are reasonably complex and time-consuming to erect. The associated panels are heavy, cumbersome and unwieldy, making assembly problematic. It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an easy to assemble shower cubicle which is, at least in part, prefabricated, and also to provide shower cubicle panels which are easy to handle and interengage.